Losing Control
by Queen-Deb24
Summary: When Brax and Charlie no longer find themselves in control they realise they need to fight to get their relationship back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi :)**_

_**Welcome to my new Charlie and Brax fic, Losing Control.**_

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter 1, I would really appreciate any feedback.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The accelerator was pressed in as far as it could possible go and yet it still wasn't enough.

The hospital was at least another ten minutes away and Brax silently urged his ute to go faster, get there quicker.

Anything! He would do anything to get back to Charlie before she woke up.

She would wake up, that was for certain, there was no other option.

They'd been through too much together, too many obstacles and barriers trying their way to force them apart.

Brax was not one for love stories and up until a year earlier, he had never truly believed in love until Charlie Buckton had walked into his life.

Being with Charlie was never meant to be serious; instead it was supposed to be naughty fun, friends with benefits but without a friendship.

Secret meetings, brief encounters, quickies, dirty texts; their casual relationship soon turned to something more when Brax found himself thinking about her often. When he stopped finding other women interesting or attractive, Brax knew that he was falling in love with her, had already fallen for her.

And someone, somewhere was looking out for him because for some crazy reason, Charlie loved him back.

Yes, she would definitely wake up.

Brax looked down at his shirt and gripped the wheel tighter involuntarily as his eyes took in the blood.

Some was Charlie's that he sure of that, and knowledge made his stomach plummet, he could not possibly begin to describe walking in to Leah's and finding Charlie on the carpet, barely breathing in a slowly growing pool of her own blood.

That image would never leave him.

The rest of the blood, belonged to Jake Perovic. Jake had tried to take the one thing Brax loved in this world. Brax had no doubt in his mind or his heart that he would have killed Jake on the beach if the police hadn't showed up. He would still kill him if given the chance.

After being told that Jake was responsible for putting a bullet in Charlie's chest, Brax saw red fury unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Red like the pool of blood he found Charlie in.

With more urgency, Brax tried to push the accelerator in harder, he gripped the steering wheel tighter, he was almost there.

As he drove he repeatedly told himself that Charlie would be okay that she had to be okay.

.

.

.

"Get out," Ruby ordered as soon as Brax stepped foot into Charlie's hospital room.

"What?"

"You heard me, get out. I don't want you here. Charlie doesn't want you here. This is all your fault."

Brax was stunned into silence; he tried to comprehend her demand in his head and looked towards where Charlie lay, hooked up to numerous machines, in the room.

"Get out," Ruby screeched, she stood and moved to give him a push.

Brax didn't budge.

"How is this my fault, Rubes-," Brax began but Ruby cut him off.

"Don't call me that, you don't get to call me that." There were tears in Ruby's eyes and Brax could empathise completely with what she was going through. But he wasn't going to leave Charlie, not when they were just told that she had only a 50 percent chance to make it through the night.

"Jake Perovic did this to get to _you_, to hurt _you_."

"Ruby-," Brax tried again.

"Get out! This is your fault, your involvement in her life did this to her. He went after her to get to you. This is your fault, my mother could die because of you. I don't want you here Brax."

"Ruby, Brax didn't do this, he would never hurt Charlie, you know that," Casey tried to soothe his girlfriend who had not spoken to him since they arrived at the hospital earlier that afternoon.

"What I _know_, is that being involved with a _Braxton_," Ruby practically spat, "has put my mother on life support in the hospital. That's what I_ know_."

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on in here?" Sid asked as he pushed his way into the room after hearing the shouting.

"Nothing, Brax and Casey were just leaving."

Everyone in the room, Ruby included, saw how the news took Sid by surprise, and as he was on duty, it would have been unprofessional for him to enquire why.

But he didn't need to.

"You can kick me out of the room, Ruby, you're hurting, I get it. But good luck trying to get me out of the hospital," Brax said fiercely before he turned and walked into the hallway and sat on one of the cold, hard, plastic chairs. Casey followed close behind.

.

.

.

"Ruby, Brax has every right to be in this room, you know that." Sid began after Brax and Casey had left, and Sid had closed the door.

"He doesn't have any right. He's the reason she's in here."

"Ruby, you don't really mean that, you know your mother loves him, very much."

"Look where it got her. I don't want him in this room, Sid."

"Ruby, I won't enforce that, not when I know how much Brax cares for Charlie."

"As Charlie's next of kin, I do not want Darryl Braxton in this hospital room, _Dr Walker_," Ruby said firmly.

Sid Walker nodded in acknowledgement. He understood that Ruby was going through a difficult time but morally, he disagreed with her choice in keeping Charlie's partner away from her.

Sid left without another word, leaving the argument lie, for the moment.

.

.

.

"Brax, this won't last long."

"Really, because I think Ruby would say differently," Brax said trying to stay in control, he refused to look at Sid.

"Brax, you said yourself, she's hurting she isn't thinking straight, it will be alright."

"Don't tell me it will be alright, no part of this is alright." Brax boomed as he stood up, glaring at Sid.

Sid tried to remain impassive but truthfully, he could not see himself coping if he were in Brax's situation, being told to stay away from a loved one.

"No you're right, it was a bad choice of words, but you're doing the right thing, giving Ruby her space but still being close to Charlie."

"Casey? Can you come here?" Ruby's voice called into the hallway.

Ruby didn't wait for an answer she walked back inside the room.

Casey looked towards Brax, silently seeking permission to go and see his girlfriend.

Brax nodded his head slightly and Casey headed toward the door.

Brax clenched his teeth as he watched him go.

"Can she keep me out of the room?" Brax asked as he watched Casey step into the room.

It wasn't Casey's fault but at that moment, Brax almost hated his youngest brother for being allowed to be close to Charlie at her time of need.

"Normally, I would say yes, Ruby is Charlie's next of kin and there are rights associated with that."

"But?"

"But, this situation is a little different, it's where being a local doctor in a small hospital plays comes in handy. I know that Charlie would want you with her right now, and, some would say that the presence of loved ones is beneficial for a patient's recovery. Just give it time, Brax. I think Ruby's in shock and she's acting out. Ruby isn't purposefully being malicious; her heart is in the right place, even if we see it differently."

With that Sid left Brax alone in the empty hallway but he wasn't alone for long, Casey emerged from the hospital room and Brax knew something was wrong instantly.

"Casey?" Brax asked as his younger brother made his way towards him.

"Nah, Charlie's fine, she's still sleeping." Casey answered knowing that where Brax's main concern was directed.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"She broke up with me?"

"What?" For the second time that night, Brax was stunned.

"Ruby, broke up with me."

Brax's eyes widened at Casey's admission.

"She said Braxton's are bad news and that she should have listened to Charlie at the beginning and stayed away. She said it's my fault too, that I torched Jake's clubhouse, so I'm also to blame for Charlie being in hospital."

"Casey, you know that's not true." Brax implored.

"Isn't it?"

"No, Casey it isn't. None of this is your fault, I don't think this is your fault mate, this is all on Jake. It's all on him."

"Then why are we the ones being punished?" Casey asked.

Casey wiped his eyes quickly, embarrassed at becoming teary in front of his older brother, and Brax was reminded of what a sweet innocent kid his youngest brother was.

"I don't know mate, I don't know," Brax answered with a sigh, he leaned further into the chair and rested his head against the wall.

.

.

.

_**:)**_

_**I would love to hear your thoughts, do you want more?**_

_**Please, please take the time to review Chapter 1. **_

_**There's no point in me writing if there's no one reading.**_

_**More soon :)**_

_**xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the fab feedback, loved reading the reviews and I'm excited for the story.**_

_**I guess I was just getting a little worried that people weren't as interesting in CHAX as before. But if you promise to read and review, I promise to keep writing. **_

_**This is a longer than normal chapter but I had lots to fit in and I want to get to the good stuff in the next few chapters :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. **_

_._

_._

_._

"_Then why are we the ones being punished?" Casey asked, tearing up slightly. _

_Casey wiped his eyes quickly, embarrassed and Brax was reminded of what a sweet innocent kid his youngest brother was._

"_I don't know mate, I don't know," Brax answered with a sigh, he leaned further into the chair and rested his head against the wall._

_._

_._

_._

"What's this about Ruby breaking up with Casey and then not letting you see Buckton?"

Brax had given Casey his marching orders earlier and, although he appreciated the sentiment of his younger brother's support, Brax knew Casey needed to get away from the hospital and the youngest Buckton who had painfully broken his heart.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Brax shushed Heath as he stood up to meet his brother.

"Why?"

"Because we're in a hospital, idiot. What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a stupid question."

"Heath, do you expect me to really believe that you're here because you care about Charlie."

"Nup, I don't, I'm not here for her but I'm still your brother and Casey seemed to think that you'd need a bit of support with all the shit Ruby's handing out to you."

"Yeah, well, I can handle that. Look mate, thanks for coming, but I think it'll be better if you weren't here."

"Right, so that's how it is. This was for you by the way."

Heath forced a hot coffee takeaway cup into Brax's hand and turned abruptly to Heath.

"Heath?" Brax called, annoyed at himself, in an attempt to make amends.

He didn't mean to upset Heath or belittle his gesture but Brax didn't think that a show of Braxton solidarity would be the best thing at that moment.

_._

_._

_._

Two days later Brax found himself practically being kicked out of the hospital but for a completely different reason.

"Look, Brax, it's been almost two days, her vitals are looking good. Go home, have a shower and rest for a bit, you aren't doing yourself any good by staying, especially out in the hallway."

"Then tell her to let me in," Brax snapped at Sid.

Ruby hadn't allowed Brax into Charlie's room; she hadn't even spoken to him.

Brax had dared to stare through the small window in the door to get a glance of Charlie and seeing her in the same passive sleeping state did little to relieve his tension.

Truthfully he was tired and never wanted to sit in a hospital chair, if the hospital wasn't so busy, he was tempted to hijack a cot and sleep in that, at least that way he would be close to Charlie when she woke up.

"Look, trust me, if she wakes up while you are gone, I will get you back here as fast as I can. In the meantime, go home. Go have a shower, have something substantial to eat, rest if you can. You don't want to be like this when she does wake up."

Sid could see that Brax was considering the suggestion.

"Off you go mate, the sooner you go the sooner you can come back."

"Yeah, right, ok. Uh, if anyt-"

"If anything happens I will call you, she's in good hands Brax," Sid reassured kindly.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon."

As Brax walked out of the hospital he realised that Charlie had hold of his heart more than ever.

.

.

.

As luck would have it, Charlie began to stir a mere hour after Brax had left.

"Sid! She's waking up." Ruby yelled out to him before she disappeared back into the room.

Sid practically ran into the hospital room and sure enough, Charlie was shaking her head very slowly from side to side.

"Charlie, Charlie. It's Sid Walker, you're at the hospital," Sid tried to calm her.

Charlie groaned in response.

"Charlie, can you hear me?"

Charlie groaned again slightly and moved her head slowly up and down as if trying to nod.

"Take it easy Charlie, don't move too much, just take it slow and easy."

It took a few minutes but Charlie was able to open her eyes and she stared around the room.

"Charlie, can you tell me your surname?"

Charlie heard Sid's question but ignored it as her eyes continued to look around the room.

She could see Ruby standing against the wall however a certain figure was missing and Charlie almost felt her heart break.

"Where's Brax?" Charlie asked groggily as she tried to look around the room, her eyes searching for her lover."

"He's not here, Charlie," Sid said gently as he checked her vitals but Charlie became upset at this.

"Where is he?" Charlie asked, she closed her eyes and struggled to remain composed.

Her chest felt on fire and her ribs ached tremendously but the only thing she wanted was Brax at her side.

The heart monitor that Charlie was hooked up had begun to beep faster after Charlie had been told Brax was not at the hospital and Sid could see that this was causing her great distress, something he wanted to minimise completely.

"I sent him home for a shower; he didn't want to go trust me. I'll get him back as soon as I can," Sid smiled comfortingly, trying to calm Charlie down. He glared at Ruby when he saw her make a move to interrupt, the look forcing her to be silent.

"Ok," Charlie nodded softly, trying to steady her breathing.

.

.

.

Brax arrived at the hospital and rushed into Charlie's room, he completely ignored Ruby.

As far as Brax was concerned, nothing was going to keep him from Charlie's side especially when she was awake and especially when she was asking for him. Ruby would need to just suck it up.

Charlie sensed Brax was in the room before he had a chance to speak. Her eyes opened slowly and she teared up slightly when he came into view.

"Where were you?" Charlie asked softly as she felt Brax's lips gently on her forehead.

"Sid told me to go home and have a shower, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You're here now," Charlie replied and Brax felt her small hand search for and find his.

He held her hand gently and that action alone was enough to turn the whole terrible nightmare around.

"Are you ok?" Charlie breathed.

"Am I ok?" Brax repeated. "I'm okay now that I know you're okay."

"Mmmm, I'm okay now too." Charlie breathed.

The relief Brax felt at knowing Charlie didn't blame him for anything was overpowering and he lowered himself gently so he was sitting on the edge of her bed, Charlie's hand still rested in his.

.

.

.

"Visiting hours are over guys, our patient needs her rest?"

"Sure thing, Doc." Brax answered without taking his eyes off Charlie.

"Can you stay?" She asked in a small voice.

"I would love to, I really would, but maybe you'd sleep better without me here."

"No, I sleep better with you," Charlie said honestly, too sick and sore to care that she had an audience.

"Well, that maybe but the Doc is kicking us out."

"Us?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yes, Ruby you too. Charlie will be fine, I'm on the night shifts this week and I will take good care of her. You need to go home and rest."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brax said softly and he kissed Charlie softly in a normally unseen public display of affection from the tough River Boy.

Brax left, leaving Ruby to say her goodbye but she soon caught up with him.

"You won't." Ruby stated forcefully causing Brax to stop.

"Pardon?" Brax asked.

"You won't see her tomorrow. I told you Brax, stay away from her. She's better off without you."

"Ruby, I let you play your little game when she couldn't speak for herself, but she's awake now. So get off your damn high horse."

"Fine, it's obviously clear that you don't care about my mother at all. Maybe the next time one of your friends puts a bullet in her chest, then maybe you'd realise that you are no good for her. Let's just hope next time she comes out of it alive." Ruby seethed before she left a shocked Brax standing in the Emergency foyer.

Unbeknownst to both Ruby and Brax, Sid witnessed their entire conversation.

.

.

.

"Where's Brax?" Sid asked Charlie as he checked her vitals the next morning.

His shift was almost over and he would have the rest of the day to sleep before returning that night.

Ruby had returned the hospital early in the morning but Sid had yet to see the eldest Braxton.

"He's working or something," Charlie answered slowly through staggered breaths.

"At work?" Sid asked Ruby who sat watching the routine check up.

"Yep. Angelo's has been pretty busy or something," Ruby replied with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders.

"Right. Well, Charlie you seem to be doing well, just make sure you are resting through the day. Don't fight it and try to stay awake, that will do more harm than good."

Charlie nodded.

"I'm off now, but I will be back later on tonight. Dr Morrison is on duty if you need anything and she will be in to check up on you throughout the day."

.

.

.

Sid returned to the hospital that night just as Ruby was leaving.

They made small conversation and Sid watched her leave before he left to find the head nurse on duty.

"Kelly, can you tell me did Darryl Braxton come in today?"

"No, Dr. Walker. The only visitor Ms Buckton had was Miss Buckton."

"Thanks for that," Sid finished with a smile.

Sid had called Angelo's at lunchtime and the young waitress on the phone had told him that Brax wasn't rostered for any shifts for the next week and that he had taken emergency leave. Heath and Liam were covering for him.

After Sid made a quick call to security to confirm that Ruby had left, Sid pulled out his mobile and made a personal call.

"What?" Brax barked down the phone to the unknown caller.

"Brax, it's Sid Walker here."

Brax began to speak hurriedly down the phone but Sid cut him off.

"No mate, I'm just calling to let you know that Charlie is currently wide awake and doing well. Ruby has just left for the evening. What you do with that information, is completely up to you."

"So you're telling me that the coast is clear for me to come to the hospital?" Brax said down the phone, shocked that Sid was doing this for him.

"Well you could infer that from the information I just gave you I suppose," Sid said casually.

"Right, and if anyone asks me if you called..." Brax let the sentence linger.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't mention it."

"Got it. Uh, thanks, Sid."

"No, worries mate, just don't keep her waiting."

.

.

.

A few days late, Charlie was feeling better.

She had not seen Brax as much as she would have liked but she did appreciate seeing him each night before she fell asleep. When she woke each morning, he was gone.

"Sid, can you call Brax for me?" Charlie asked during his afternoon rounds.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked feigning confusion.

Sid knew that neither Ruby nor Brax had told Charlie what had been going on between them since Charlie's shooting and although he appreciated that Charlie's health and recovery was their main concern, it was obvious that not having Brax at her side was difficult for Charlie.

"I know he's working but I just, I just want him here, do you mind? I know it's not really part of your job description."

"Charlie, Brax is in the hallway, and has been the past few days."

Brax had been waiting in a different section of the hospital during the day until Ruby left each afternoon.

Staying away from Charlie the first day after she woke up was too difficult for Brax and he found that being in the hospital made the time go quicker and once Ruby left, Brax spent the night with Charlie.

"Why?" She asked bewildered. "Why isn't he in here?"

"I think you better ask him that, Charlie. I'll go get him."

.

.

.

"Brax, Charlie's has asked for you?

"Yeah, ok?" Brax answered before he began to walk to the door, he was interrupted before he got there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby screeched as she hurried down the hall, hot coffee in hand.

"Ruby, Charlie has asked for Brax," Sid explained.

"I don't care, she must be delirious or something. He isn't going in there."

"I can tell you right now, I am." Brax said and he turned to walk into the room.

Ruby and Brax began to argue when Ruby moved to stand childishly in Brax's way.

"What is going on?" A distressed voice asked from the doorway.

Miraculously Charlie had made it out of bed and leant precariously against the doorframe, using it for support, shocking Ruby and Brax into silence.

They snapped out of it when Charlie began to lose her balance slightly and slowly began to slide down to the floor.

.

.

.

_**Long chapter huh? **_

_**How was that?**_

_**Please, please read and review, it motivates the typing fingers.**_

_**xoxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi,**_

_**Thanks so much for your encouragement for this story :) **_

_**I appreciate the reviews, alerts and PMs heaps.**_

_**Here is Chapter 3.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

.

.

.

_Ruby and Brax began to argue when Ruby moved to stand childishly in Brax's way._

"_What is going on?" A distressed voice asked from the doorway._

_Miraculously Charlie had made it out of bed and leant precariously against the doorframe, using it for support, shocking Ruby and Brax into silence._

_They snapped out of it when Charlie began to lose her balance slightly and slowly began to slide down to the floor. _

_._

_._

_._

"Charlie." Sid shouted but Brax beat him to her side.

Brax felt the feather light grasp of Charlie's fingers on his forearms as he caught her before she met the floor. He held her up tenderly, as he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked gently, nothing more than a whisper, a teasing tone to his voice but when Charlie looked at him she could tell that her bold move has scared him.

"Careful of her chest Brax," Sid cautioned referring to her gunshot wound.

"Got it doc," Brax called back.

Very gently Brax lifted Charlie, who had no strength left to resist. He supporting her as if she weighed nothing, Brax carefully carried Charlie back to the bed, mindful of her chest wound as Sid had directed.

"What are you arguing about?" Charlie asked as Brax placed her on the bed, her earlier conversation with Sid, long forgotten.

Ruby watched from the doorway.

"Nothing."

"Brax, don't lie to me."

"Don't think of it as lying. I just don't want to worry you yet. Okay? In a few days, I'll tell you."

"Charlie, you need to stay in bed, it's too soon for you to be out walking around, you will put unnecessary stress on your body and that's the last thing we need," Sid cautioned her.

"They were arguing?" Charlie reasoned and she again tried to sit up to speak with her boyfriend and daughter.

"No you don't," Brax said and with a gentleness that Sid hadn't seen before, Brax moved as if to hug Charlie but instead used his body to ensure that she lay back onto the bed.

"Doc, said to rest. So rest, don't worry about anything ok. Just focus on getting better so I can get you home," Brax whispered in Charlie's ear bringing a smile to her face.

.

.

.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked Brax.

He had visited Charlie like normal the past week however Charlie noticed that he had gradually began to look tired. A tell tale sign that something was going on outside of the hospital walls that Charlie knew nothing about.

Nothing more had been said, by Brax or Ruby, about the argument Charlie had stopped a week earlier and Charlie was itching to discover the cause of it.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Brax answered with a slight smirk to his face, a look Charlie remembered all too well. It was the look Brax used to give her when they first started seeing each other.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Dunno, but you should," Brax attempted to convince her.

Charlie just stared at Brax and he broke slightly.

"Look, I'm just having some issues with Heath and Angelo's, I haven't been there too much and there's just a few things going on. But," Brax leant forward and kissed Charlie's forehead. "There is nothing for you to worry about."

How was Brax supposed to tell Charlie, while she was still in hospital recovering, that Heath was still talking to and dealing with Geoffrey King.

"Promise?" Charlie asked.

"Promise," Brax answered, silently hoping that what he was promising was true and that there really wasn't anything to worry about.

.

.

.

Everything came to a head when Charlie asked Ruby a week later, two weeks after her argument with Brax, what the argument was about.

"I don't want him in our lives anymore, Charlie." Ruby said firmly, not wasting any time to introduce her mother to the idea.

"What?" Charlie was stunned.

"You heard me. In case you haven't noticed, you are in hospital because of him."

"Ruby, I am in hospital because of Jake Perovic."

"Who shot you to get even with Brax," Ruby stated strongly.

"Oh Ruby-" Charlie began but Ruby cut her off.

"I'm serious Charlie, if this is how you want your life to be, then I don't want any part of it. I nearly lost you; I nearly lost my mother because of him and the choices he has made in his life."

Ruby teared up as she spoke but she refused to let Charlie comment.

"If you are going to choose a life with Brax the result is a life without me. I do not want to go through this again; I can't go through this again, Charlie, not knowing if you're going to come out of a run in with one of his mates alive or in a body bag. I won't go through it again."

Ruby turned and left without looking back and Charlie found herself looking into the eyes of her boyfriend who stood in the doorway.

"You heard that?" Charlie asked her voice cracking with emotion.

"Yeah I did," Brax replied and the look on his face almost broke Charlie's heart completely.

"That's what you were arguing about the other day?" Charlie asked.

Brax didn't have to answer; Charlie knew she was right from the look on his face.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since you came out of surgery on the first day."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"Brax, that was almost a month ago."

"I know, Charlie, trust me I know."

"Is that why you've only been visiting at night?"

"Yeah."

"Brax, this can't go on like this?"

"I know that, but, there's nothing else I can do at the moment. I just have to work around seeing you when she's not here. It's the best I can do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you think, I'm going to make you choose between me and your daughter, Charlie, then you don't know me."

.

.

.

It had been a week since Brax had seen Charlie in the hospital.

He had spoken to Sid each day and asked how she was going however Brax refused to explain why he hadn't visited, despite being asked numerous times.

On the afternoon of the first day of the second week, Brax couldn't stand it any longer.

He found himself sitting in the hospital waiting room till after five o'clock, the time Ruby usually left.

At 5:05 Brax made his way to Charlie's room and for some strange reason he knocked slightly before he entered.

"It's been a while?" Charlie asked after a few minutes where they stared at each other.

Neither liked the feeling of animosity that had involuntarily filled the room.

"Yeah it has. How are you?"

"You're me kidding right?"

"I'm doing this for you, Charlie. Not because I don't want to be around you or be with you. I'm trying to make things easier on you. I don't want you to have to make that decision." Brax said, referring to Ruby's ultimatum.

"You're making a lot of big changes that concern me don't you think?" Charlie asked, she ignored the butterflies that had formed in her stomach at the sight of him.

"I still love you nothing has changed," Brax said through a controlled voice which did nothing to calm the butterflies.

"Then why does it feel like it's changed?"

Brax didn't have an answer.

"It's just proving you can't live without me?" Brax attempted a joke to relieve the tension in the room, but the result was the complete opposite.

"So what? It's proving that you can?"

Brax was at her side instantly.

"Look at me and tell me that you believe what you just said?" He demanded softly, hands on either side of her body as he leant over her.

Charlie looked at him deeply, but she could not find the words she needed to tell him that's how she actually felt.

"It's what I'm scared of though."

"Don't be. Don't ever be scared of that because I don't think I could live without you. I don't care how soft that makes me look. When I found you on that carpet, a bullet in your chest, it was the scariest thing I have ever had to go through in my life and I don't think anything else could happen that could come close to that. My life, without you in it, sucks I've been there before, it's not happening again."

Charlie pulled Brax to her softly, needing him to kiss her as if to reassure her that things would be okay.

"I get out of hospital tomorrow," Charlie said quietly after Brax had pulled away.

She secretly hoped that by being out of the hospital, Ruby and Brax would be able to get back to normal, that maybe it was the hospital itself which was causing Ruby to be too overtop in her efforts of protecting her mother.

"Really? Isn't it a bit soon?" Brax asked.

Ruby wasn't the only one looking out for Charlie.

"Not if I rest and take it easy," Charlie said.

"Tomorrow?" Brax asked again.

"Yes tomorrow. I'm strong and healthy and recovering well. There's no need why I can be recovering at home instead of here. You don't seem too excited."

"It's not that at all, I just don't want you pushing yourself too soon, but, I am very excited to get you out of this bed," Brax commented as he gave Charlie's starch hospital bed a pat, "and back into mine," he finished with a smile.

.

.

.

"You all good?" Brax asked the next day as Charlie sat down on Leah's couch and rested her head against a cushion.

"Yeah, all good," Charlie answered, happy to be home.

"Can I get you anything?"

Charlie declined the offer and Brax left with a promise of returning later that night, he said he had a few things to sort out at home.

He had told her no more of what had been happening with Heath and Angelo's yet he continued to look worn down and worried.

Charlie pricked her ears when she heard hushed whispers coming from the kitchen.

She listened keenly but could not work out what was being said by the two occupants.

Charlie stood and began to walk into the kitchen to find out what was going on when a rough voice stopped her suddenly.

"I told you, Leah, back off. You are the reason I have money problems in the first place because you couldn't mind your own damn business so I'm telling you again, back off. I don't need any more of your help."

It was Brax's voice and the next thing Charlie heard was the back door being pulled shut forcefully.

Charlie took another step closer to the kitchen and was almost knocked over by an emerging Leah.

"Charlie?" Leah gasped surprised.

"What does he mean, _money problems_?"

"What does he mean _money problems_?" Charlie repeated again when Leah hadn't responded.

"Charlie, I don't know," Leah began.

"Leah, please?"

"Charlie, you should be resting."

"Leah?" Charlie asked, more forcefully.

"Look, Charlie he asked me not to say anything."

"Say anything about what?" Charlie asked.

Brax was supposed to be her boyfriend, Charlie couldn't comprehend what in the world Leah knew about him that Charlie didn't.

Charlie listened to Leah's brief explanation of what had happened between Brax, Heath and Geoffrey King and how Leah had tried to help the situation, the explanation left her shocked.

"I want to go see him," Charlie demanded.

"What, Charlie, you've just gotten home, you can't-"

"Leah, you can either take me yourself, or I'll get there on my own. Either way, I am going to see Brax and I'm going to see him now."

.

.

.

_**What did you think?**_

_**Please leave a review, thanks in advance.**_

_**xoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thanks for reading this story so far. The reviews are very encouraging.**_

_**Here is Chapter 4.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Charlie listened to Leah's brief explanation of what had happened between Brax, Heath and Geoffrey King and how Leah had tried to help the situation, the explanation left her shocked._

"_I want to go see him," Charlie demanded._

"_What, Charlie, you've just gotten home, you can't-"_

"_Leah, you can either take me yourself, or I'll get there on my own. Either way, I am going to see Brax and I'm going to see him now."_

_._

.

.

Charlie knocked forcefully on Brax's front door.

"Why'd you go to Leah?" Charlie demanded as soon as Brax opened it.

"Hello to you too," Brax commented.

"What have you been doing?" Charlie asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't brush me off Brax, why'd you go to Leah for money."

"Hey, hey, hey! I did not go to Leah. She stuck her nose it where it wasn't wanted and now I'm out twenty -five grand."

Brax knew that Charlie would find out about everything that had happened with him while she was in hospital eventually. He had even anticipated that he would be able to tell her before it got any worse.

But, the look in her eyes as she stared him down told him that things were potentially going to get worse because he kept her out of the loop.

"And that makes it okay? Why didn't you come to me?"

That comment snapped Brax out of his self induced reverie and he realised that Charlie needed to be taking it easy after getting out of hospital.

"You should sit," Brax said as he pulled Charlie to a chair.

"I don't want to sit," Charlie argued pointlessly as she sat anyway.

Brax and Charlie sat in silence. Brax was trying to find the words to make this all better and Charlie was enjoying the feeling of being close to her boyfriend after so long.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars?" Charlie asked.

"Yep."

"That's a lot of money."

"Tell me about it; it feels like more when you owe it to someone for no reason."

Brax explained to Charlie everything that had happened while she was in hospital.

"So Leah just gave twenty -five grand to Geoffrey King?"

"Yep, to get him of my back."

"Why?" Charlie asked confused.

"For you and me I guess, she didn't want me losing Angelo's and I guess whatever happens with me she figured, affects you too."

"Right, well I guess we just need to work out how we're going to pay her back."

"_We_ aren't Charlie, I am. This is why I didn't tell you in the first place. I didn't want to worry you."

"That's unavoidable."

"Charlie, I'm working on it okay."

"Charlie, I'm working it out. Come on its late, I should get you home, before Ruby has another reason to yell at me."

.

.

.

Despite behaving as though Charlie's health was her top priority, Ruby had been scarce the next few days.

Charlie didn't want to push Ruby and knowing how tense the situation was, Brax didn't push the situation either so, they survived on phone conversations alone.

Charlie's mobile remained practically glued to her hand, calls and texts from Brax got her through each monotonous day.

After confessing her fear that Charlie might develop depression from being couped up inside all day. Leah suggested that Charlie join her at the diner for the afternoon rush. Charlie reassure Leah that she was not depressed but as boring as it sounded, Charlie jumped at the offer.

Charlie enjoyed watching the busy bustle of the Summer Bay residents come and go and sat in the diner as Leah closed up for the evening.

Leah declined all offers of help from Charlie and whizzed around making sure all of the machines were turned off and doors were locked.

Charlie startled suddenly when the bell on the diner counter chimed.

Charlie sat up and smiled to see the familiar outline of Brax leaning over the counter. She stood up and moved towards him but hearing his voice brought her to a standstill.

"Hey, there you go, your first instalment, that's 8 grand," Brax said as Leah walked out from the kitchen, oblivious to his girlfriend standing behind him. He dropped a wad of cash onto the diner bench.

He wanted nothing more than to go straight home and call Charlie but Leah's questioning stopped him in his tracks.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, astounded at the sight of such a large amount of money.

Leah had forgotten Charlie's presence in the room.

"It doesn't matter," Brax tried to brush her off.

"Yeah, it does matter," Leah argued.

"I won it in a fight," Brax admitted and Leah's eyes widened but not only at his revelation, her eyes found something behind Brax and he closed his eyes in pain when he heard a new voice.

"You what?" Charlie whispered and the gasp that escaped her when Brax turned around left her reeling for air.

He looked terrible.

"Charlie..." Brax began but then he stopped. There were no words to explain what he had been doing that night; the cuts, bruises and swollen knuckles were enough to paint a very detailed picture.

"It looks worse than it feels," Brax grunted through short shallow breaths.

The feeling that he had let Charlie down affected Brax a lot more than he thought it would.

"You look terrible," Charlie said.

"I might go guys," Leah called out. Despite his condition, Leah knew that Brax would make sure Charlie would get home safely and she did not want to be around for their impending conversation.

Leah, Brax and Charlie walked outside, a silence overwhelming them and Leah was glad that she decided to leave.

The conversation began again once Leah had driven off.

"You look terrible," Charlie repeated.

"Thanks, Charlie, I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Cracking a joke isn't going to work, Brax. You look like you should be in hospital."

"Nah, I'm a big boy."

"Who did this?" Charlie asked as she ran a finger gently across Brax's cheek.

"My mate, Sully."

"Your mate?"

"Yeah," Brax answered not wanting to push Charlie too far he waited for her to collect her thoughts.

"Was it a bet?"

"Nah, umm, cage fight."

Charlie's mouth actually dropped and Brax could see her try to verbalise her thoughts but nothing came out for a while.

"There has got to be a better way for us to deal with this. Cage fighting is not the answer."

"Charlie, this isn't your problem, Heath and Leah got me into this. I'm going to get myself out and I don't want you involving yourself here."

"How can you say that to me and expect me to just agree?"

"Honestly, I don't expect you to," Brax gritted his teeth out of habit not anger and he continued, "I want you to agree though."

"You can't seriously think you're going to cage fight your way out of another 17 thousand dollars."

"If the fights big enough, I'll get a lot more than 8."

"Are you even listening to yourself? I can't believe you'd keep this from me?"

"I didn't keep it from you on purpose; I just want to keep you out of the crummy parts of my life Charlie."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't," Brax said through a steady voice which almost had Charlie believing him.

Charlie took a moment to look at Brax and he did look like he needed a visit to the doctor but Charlie knew not to push it.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Charlie asked, the strong need to ensure Brax was okay coursed through her.

"Nah, don't think having breakfast with Ruby would do you any good at the moment. What about you come to mine?"

The look on Charlie's face told him everything he needed to know.

"Mum's a bit strict at the moment, isn't she?" Brax teased.

"It won't be like this for long, she just to settle down," Charlie tried to explain on Ruby's behalf.

"Yep, right," Brax agreed sarcastically and the conversation lulled.

"This really sucks at the moment Charlie," Brax admitted. It was a rare occurrence for him to let his true feelings show.

"Yeah, I know."

.

.

.

"I thought you should be resting?" Brax asked when Charlie the next afternoon.

"I am resting."

"Really, looks like it," Brax teased with a grin before getting a small glass of water for Charlie.

"Leah drove me, I came here to see you then I'm off to the diner. Nothing too strenuous in either of those things."

"Well there could be?"

Charlie couldn't control the grin which spread across her face at the remark but despite her smile, she spoke through it.

"I think you're the one that should be resting, don't you?"

In two days Brax's bruises had only lightened slightly, the cut on his lip had lost all redness but was still evident and the swelling had almost disappeared. He didn't look as bad as he did the night of the fight.

"I'm fine Charlie, really."

"Well I doubt that; big, strong, man too tough and has too big of an ego to tell it how it really is."

"You love this big, strong, man though," Brax leant forward in a whisper.

"That I do," Charlie replied just as softly, before she met him in a slow lingering kiss.

"Nice subject change," Charlie acknowledged when Brax moved away.

"I thought so, yeah," Brax grinned from behind the bar.

Charlie watched Brax stop suddenly, he turned to face her.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Brax furrowed his brow as if trying to work out what he was going to say.

Charlie's sat up straighter and waited, unsure of what to expect.

"Look, nothing is definite yet, but umm, there might be another fight on Friday."

"You are joking, right?"

"Nah, not really, I just need to wait for my mate Sully to finalise some details."

"Brax, you..."

"Charlie, I owe Leah another 17 grand, it'll be a good fight, I'll get at least 10, maybe 12 depending on who I'm fighting."

"Brax, I..."

"Listen, it'll be all good. You should come and watch."

"What?"

"Seriously, come and watch, it's not as bad as it sounds.

"It's as bad as you look."

"It might help me win knowing you're there," Brax hinted cheekily.

"Whatever, me being there will do nothing to help you," Charlie said.

"But you like thinking that you might," Brax nodded.

"Or you like thinking that I might," Charlie said. "Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Brax, I really don't like this idea?"

"Come on Charlie, it'll be fine, plus what's the worst that could happen?"

.

.

.

_**Dun dun dun! I couldn't help but end with that line lol **_

_**How was that?**_

_**Please take the time to review and know that your reviews are appreciated. **_

_**xoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thanks for your continued support.**_

_**The reviews, PMs and alerts are amazing.**_

_**Thank-you.**_

_**Here is Chapter 5.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Whatever, me being there will do nothing to help you," Charlie said._

"_But you like thinking that you might," Brax nodded._

"_Or you like thinking that I might," Charlie said. "Do you know how dangerous this is?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Brax, I really don't like this idea?"_

"_Come on Charlie, it'll be fine, plus what's the worst that could happen?"_

.

.

.

Friday came too quickly for Charlie's liking.

Despite still looking like he had been hit by a truck, Brax spent the rest of the week training with Sully, Heath and to Charlie's surprise, Elijah.

What made everything worse was that Charlie had no one to confide in about her fears in Brax cage fighting. Ruby was out of the question as was Leah; Charlie couldn't help but feel a pang of resentment toward her friend as Brax wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for her meddling.

"Relax, Charlie," Elijah soothed as he sat with Charlie in the front row of the small arena.

"Oi," Heath called to Elijah, "We might have a problem, need your opinion."

Heath ignored Charlie completely and didn't wait for Elijah to respond before he walked away knowing the reverend would be close behind.

"What kind of problem?" Charlie began to ask.

"I don't know but I'll find out. Just try and relax, I'll be back in a moment." Elijah's comforting tone did nothing to reassure Charlie.

Elijah had no choice but to follow Heath into the back to where Charlie assumed the fighters were waiting.

.

.

.

"Norris didn't make weight," Heath told Elijah when he arrived in Brax's change room. "He's five kilos over."

"Call it off," Elijah decided.

"Nah," said Brax, more to himself then to the other two.

"Brax, it is a bad idea to fight someone in a different weight division," Elijah implored.

"But if I win, I get his appearance fee don't I?"

"Yes, but..." Elijah began but he was cut off.

"Hey, if I win this, that's Leah paid off, then I'm done."

"I don't think you realise that you might not last the whole fight. Five kilos can make a big difference, Brax."

"For a man of God, you don't have much faith."

"I have faith in you, just like the young woman outside does."

"Don't tell her," Brax asked, he knew that Charlie would panic if told the news.

"Brax, this is a bad idea," Elijah argued.

"So what are we doing?" Heath asked, tired of the conversation.

"You go tell them I'm in," Brax ordered Heath. "You go back outside and don't tell Charlie about Norris' weight," he said to Elijah.

.

.

.

"Oh my god that guy is huge," Charlie stated as Brax's opponent walked into the steel ring.

"That he is," Elijah agreed.

"Brax is not a little guy but compared to him, oh my god, Elijah, please tell me he's going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine Charlie; he's got all of us in his corner."

His words had no affect on Charlie.

.

.

.

Charlie was frozen at Elijah's side as she watched the fight.

She surprised herself when she realised she didn't mind watching the match as long as Brax was in control, she just couldn't handle seeing him taking hits.

She was able to watch every punch; knee and kick Brax gave and managed to close her eyes in time to miss any that he received. Charlie was able to work out that Brax had the power of the crowd behind him, when they began to cheer; she knew it was okay to open her eyes and that he was back in control.

By the end of the first round Charlie was frightened that she had cut off all circulation in Elijah's hand from gripping it so tightly.

Charlie watched Brax stumble to his corner, both Heath and Elijah met him at the side.

Charlie couldn't move, she didn't dare go any closer so she stayed in her seat.

Charlie saw Elijah wipe Brax's face and saw the bright red blood that tainted the white cloth.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't stay and watch any longer.

As if sensing that she was about to leave, Brax turned from where he sat and nodded to her. Charlie knew that even without words, he was trying to tell her that he was okay.

If only he looked okay.

Against her better judgement, Charlie stayed.

.

.

.

Brax and his opponent were tiring but that only meant that the fight was becoming more vicious, both eager to win earlier rather than later.

Charlie only just made it through the second round; if she ever saw a cage fight again it would be too soon.

"This is a good sign, Charlie. If he's made it this far, he's in it for the long haul." Elijah smiled kindly. It irked Charlie that he was speaking so calmly about something so brutal.

Charlie realised that Elijah was only telling her that to calm her down when she saw him and Brax arguing about tapping out.

Brax had more cuts to his face, his lip was busted open and Charlie knew that there was no way she would be able to stay and watch the end of the fight. The thought of watching any more made her sick.

She stood shakily, hoping to be able to sneak away without Heath, Elijah or Brax noticing her.

She was wrong.

Inside the ring Brax stood up and leant on the side of the cage, he had been hyper aware of Charlie in between the rounds and knew the second that she moved. Their eyes met through the chain wire.

Charlie instantly felt ashamed that she wasn't strong enough to stay and support him.

"I'll see you after?" Brax said, not angry that she was leaving but happy that she'd stayed this long.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said through a whisper but Brax was able to make out the words.

"All good," Brax grunted with a nod.

Charlie turned and walked out of the arena, she was confident that he would win. She hadn't seen Brax like that before and she was silently astonished that she didn't find seeing him in that state frightening. In fact in just reminded her of how strong he really was, both physically and mentally.

Unfortunately for both Brax and Charlie, Brax's strength was not enough to get him through to the end of the match.

Norris had watched the small exchange between the lovers and used it to his advantage.

With Charlie being used as a distraction, Brax didn't stand a chance.

.

.

.

"Heath get Charlie, would ya?" Brax groaned as he was wheeled into the hospital.

He'd been falling in and out of unconsciousness since the ambulance wheeled him out of the arena. Elijah had gone home, there was no room for him to travel in the ambulance too.

"Nup, she's the reason you're in this mess," Heath answered, dirty at his brother for letting a girl interfere with what could have been an amazing fight and an even more amazing win.

"Heath, call her," Brax demanded however in his state it came out less venomous than intended.

At Heath's second blatant refusal, Brax began to get agitated and was whisked away into the ER before he had a chance to talk to Heath anymore.

.

.

.

"Where's Charlie?" Brax asked Heath before he had a chance to sit down in his room.

"I told ya before, she ain't here. Do you have a head injury or something," Heath joked, his humour missing the mark completely. Heath wouldn't admit it but he was glad to see Brax awake and coherent.

"Something like that, go get her."

"Nup, you don't need her. You're out 10 grand plus because of her."

"Mate, I'm not asking you if you would please like to give her a call, I'm telling you, go get her," Brax roared.

A machine next to the room began to blare loudly.

"What's going on in here?" Sid asked, pushing his way into the room. He didn't need to wait for an answer once he evaluated Brax's state.

"Mate, you need to calm down, your blood pressure is dangerously high and with a head injury like yours that's not something we're hoping for."

Brax ignored Sid and remained focused solely on Heath, neither brother backing down.

"Get her."

"Not happening tonight."

Sid followed the conversation briefly before realising that Brax would not be able to calm down and rest with his younger brother in the room.

"Heath, I think you need to leave."

"You can't kick me out, I'm his brother!" Heath yelled.

"Fortunately, Heath, I can. Your little outbursts are doing nothing to help your brother recover and I don't think you realise how serious his condition is, mate."

Sid didn't allow Heath anytime to argue.

"You can either leave voluntarily or I'll have security escort you out."

"Whatever, I'll be outside," Heath barked at Brax.

Sid followed Heath out of the room.

"What does he want you to do?" Sid asked Heath.

"Dunno, why?"Heath feigned ignorance.

"Whatever it is, it's distressing your brother significantly."

"All good doc, I'm taking care of it. What's the go with him though?"

"Look, we're admitting him, he's had a serious blow to the head and we are concerned that there may be bleeding around the brain. He should recover fine as long as he keeps calm. We're waiting on some test results before we remove the fluid."

"Sounds serious," Heath said, concern laced his voice.

"Extremely so, which is why your brother needs to keep calm. Any stress may put unwanted pressure on his brain and then we could be dealing with anything from seizures to stroke."

"Got it doc, keep him calm."

"Are you sure there isn't anything Brax wanted you to do."

"Nup, nothing that'll help him. I better go call Casey and let him know where we are."

Sid nodded and Heath turned to go make the phone call to the youngest Braxton.

.

.

.

Brax felt the searing pain in his head as the general anaesthetic slowly began to wear off. He vaguely heard Sid tell him that the procedure went well and that he needed to rest in order to have a successful recovery.

Brax fell asleep after hearing the news.

When Brax woke again, he didn't know how much time had passed but his eyes took in the room he was in. A room he had spent a long time in a few weeks earlier.

"Get me out of this room," Brax told the nurse groggily.

The nurse answered Brax's request however he didn't listen. His eyes focussed on the empty bed across from him and his mind took him to another place.

Charlie was helpless all over again. She hardly moved and all Brax could hear was the constant beeping of her heart rate monitor.

Even in this state, Brax could see how beautiful she looked.

He blinked and suddenly, Charlie was gone, the bed across from him neatly made and empty.

Brax blinked again and the sudden blaring of the heart rate monitor alerting that no heartbeat could be found made him try to get out of his chair to try and get to Charlie before it was too late.

When he got off the bed, she was gone again.

It was just a dream, or a nightmare!

Either way, he wasn't going to stay in this hospital room and have his mind play tricks on him the rest of the night.

.

.

.

Brax was able to get out of the hospital without anyone realising he had gone and he soon found himself walking up to a familiar door.

He needed Charlie; there was no other way he would be able to get through this without knowing she was ok. The hallucinations had really taken their toll on him and the thought of losing her terrified him.

He'd see her soon. He was nearly there. His heart began to beat faster. Brax knocked on the door, the anticipation of seeing her was too much.

Leah answered the door halfway; she opened it fully when she saw who it was.

"Brax, what are you doing here?"

Brax pushed his way past ignoring her questions.

"Charlie?" Brax yelled down the hallway.

"She's asleep, what are you doing?" Leah asked incredulous.

The pain in his head began to burn incredibly. He made his way to the couch.

"Charlie?" He tried again, softer this time.

"Brax is that a hospital band?" Leah asked.

"I just need to lie down." Brax shook his head, talking to himself rather than to Leah.

"Brax-" Leah tried but he cut her off.

"Charlie?" he called out once more, his head burned and his heart broke, Charlie wasn't coming.

"Brax?" The voice calmed him instantly.

"Charlie, are you okay?"

"Am I okay, are you kidding me? What's going on?" Charlie asked taking in her boyfriend's state.

It didn't take long for Charlie to notice Brax's hospital tag around his wrist or the large bandage on his head.

"Brax, what happened after the fight?" Charlie asked.

Brax opened his eyes straight away. He shook his head slightly and tried to remember what she was talking about.

"Brax were you at the hospital?" Charlie asked firmly.

"Was, now I'm not, I just, I just need to be here." Brax answered as he closed his eyes.

"Leah, call Sid please." Charlie asked, her focus remaining solely on Brax.

"Nah, nah, don't need him or the hospital."

"If you won't let me call Sid, I'm calling Heath instead," Leah said.

"If you want to deal with Heath go ahead," Brax dared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked softly.

"Heath wouldn't call you, Sid kicked Heath out, and they put me in your room. Are you sure you're okay?" Brax said, confusing Charlie with his riddles.

"So you are supposed to be in the hospital?" Leah questioned.

"Hey, I'm fine, but you're not." Charlie spoke to Brax, both of them ignoring Leah.

"Call Heath, that's fine. But I'm not going back there."

"Brax?"

"Call both of them," Charlie told Leah, afraid to leave Brax's side to do it herself.

.

.

.

Sid Walker made it to Leah's house in record time going straight to Brax's side.

"Brax what are you doing here? Do you know where you are?" Sid demanded harshly, a contrast to the gentle way he inspected Brax's head.

Brax could hardly keep his eyes open but they found Charlie's.

"Charlie's house," Brax answered hazily.

"What day is it?" Sid fired again.

"Nah, not doing this," Brax tried to push Sid away.

"What day is it Brax?" Sid yelled. "Brax, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," he whispered. "Nah, two," he swiped Sid's hand away.

Brax tried to stand up pulling Charlie with him.

"What the hell is going on?" Heath demanded after letting himself into Leah's house.

"I just want to go to bed alright," Brax whispered as he clutched his head.

"Call an ambulance," Sid ordered.

"No, no ambulance," Brax roared. "I need to make sure she's okay," he said turning to Charlie.

"Brax, I'm fine, you need to go back to hospital," Charlie pleaded.

"Brax, you're weak and disorientated. All of the signs that say you could be in trouble," Sid said firmly.

"Nup, you put me in the wrong room and now I'm here and Charlie's okay so I'll be fine," again Brax spoke in half sentences.

"What is he talking about?" Heath asked Charlie.

"I don't know."

Brax watched the conversation carry on without him.

"Leah, have you called the ambulance?" Sid asked.

"Yep, it's on its way."

"Right, if you two are coming you need to find your own way there."

"She's not coming," Heath barked at Charlie.

Despite his state, Brax pulled Charlie behind him and turned to face his younger brother ready to take him on.

"Fine, Charlie you go in the ambulance, Heath you take me," Sid demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do?" Heath argued, not liking the fact that everyone seemed to be ignoring him.

"She's coming," Brax ordered, the first time that night his voice came out crystal clear and left no room for anyone to argue.

"The ambulance is here," Leah called, just as Brax felt himself lowering to the couch, a small hand in his the entire time.

.

.

.

_**Another long one :)**_

_**Thanks for reading, thanks in advance for reviewing too.**_

_**xoxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two updates in 1 week! Haven't done that in a while :)**_

_**Here is Chapter 6 for you.**_

_**Thank-you for all of your support so far, keep it up. **_

_**Reviews make me type quicker.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Despite his state, Brax pulled Charlie behind him and turned to face his younger brother._

"_Fine, Charlie you go in the ambulance, Heath you take me," Sid demanded. _

"_You can't tell me what to do?" Heath argued, not liking the fact that everyone seemed to be ignoring him. _

"_She's coming," Brax ordered, the first time that night his voice came out crystal clear and left no room for anyone to argue._

"_The ambulance is here," Leah called, just as Brax felt himself lowering to the couch, a small hand in his the entire time._

.

.

.

At the hospital, Charlie refused to leave Brax's side despite multiple orders from Heath to do just that.

Heath's demands didn't last long; Sid threatened him with being removed from the room again which put an end to his childish outbursts. Sid was stunned that he was seeing Heath display the same behaviours Ruby showed a few weeks earlier when Charlie was in hospital.

So for the next few hours Heath and Charlie sat in silence waiting for Brax to wake up. Charlie at his bedside, Heath on the other side against the wall; they ignored each other completely.

.

.

.

When Charlie woke the next morning, she was surprised to find Brax sitting up in bed, looking at her.

"Morning," he said quietly, Heath remained asleep across from where Charlie sat.

"Hey, sorry, how long have you been awake for?" Charlie yawned though a big stretch and sat on his bed.

"Not too long. I'm sorry about last night, you look tired."

"Don't be sorry, you should have called me earlier."

Brax scoffed and for a moment Charlie thought it was at her, she then realised Brax was glaring at his sleeping brother.

"That's a long story, but you should go home for a bit."

"Brax I'm fine."

"Were you here all night?" Brax asked.

The look on Charlie's face answered his question.

"Nah, it's ok, Charlie. I've been in those chairs, they aren't that comfortable."

"They're really not," Charlie laughed.

"Seriously, you go, I have a few things to sort out with boof head over here. Go have a sleep and I'll see you later."

.

.

.

"Oi," Brax said loudly to his brother once Charlie had left, only after some heavy persuading.

Heath didn't move.

"Oi," he repeated, this time following through with throwing the nearest object, which happened to be a pen, at his younger brother hitting his nose.

"What the? Oh, hey? How are you feeling?" Heath asked once he noticed Brax was awake.

"What was the go with last night?" Brax demanded, his memory wasn't the greatest but he was able to recall most of what had happened including Heath's refusal to call Charlie.

"You lost," Heath answered.

"Nah, I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you."

"You're better off without Buckton, you know that?" Heath told Brax after he realised what Brax wanted an explanation about.

"You're kidding yourself and me, Heath, if you think I'm going to believe that shit. What's your problem all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden? She's always been a problem, now it's just getting worse. Look at everything that has screwed up because of her, and look at you. You would have won that fight if it wasn't for her."

"Heath, at some point you are going to have to grow up, you know that," Brax sniped.

"And at some point you are going to have to stop being so selfish and only looking out for yourself and realise that a good lay isn't worth screwing up your whole life."

"Let me tell you right now, you speak like that about her again, you'll be the one in a hospital bed."

"See, threatening your own brother over some chick. Things aren't screwed at all, are they Brax?" Heath asked before he walked out of the room.

.

.

.

After sleeping the day away, Charlie spent the next two nights at the hospital with Brax and both were relieved to find out he was being released the following day.

Charlie forced herself to keep her distance, Heath had made it clear that he would pick Brax up and Charlie didn't need another fight on her hands. As far as she was aware the relationship between the two elder Braxton's was unsettled and she didn't want to push it any further. She just hoped that Heath would see sense soon enough.

On the second afternoon Charlie made her way to the Diner to pick up a coffee before she planned to go and see Brax at Angelo's.

She was almost there when she saw Heath and Bianca talking and even from a distance she could tell that they were arguing.

Not wanting to turn away and have Heath think he was affecting her, Charlie continued to the diner and walked inside. She was relieved that nothing came to a head, Heath had stopped talking to give her a glare when she walked by but when she left the diner he was outside waiting for her.

"Do us all a favour, Buckton, stay away from Brax."

"Heath, always a pleasure," Charlie remarked and moved to walk around him but he blocked her.

"I'm serious; we're all over this little fling, time to give it a rest."

"I would, if that request was coming from Brax instead of you."

"Don't you think it's a bit coincidental that your daughter doesn't want you two together and now I don't either?"

"Again, it would mean more if that decision was being made by Brax or myself. Your opinion doesn't count for much funnily enough."

"Just stay away from him, you two are screwing everything up. Life would be easier for everyone else," Heath growled before he walked away from Charlie who was affected by his words more than she led on

.

.

.

Charlie stood on the edge of the beach and looked out into the water. It calmed her greatly, watching the repetitive pattern of waves crashing into the beach, water lapped around her feet.

Two strong arms made their way around her waist. She had no doubt to who was behind her and Charlie leant back into him, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.

"What are you doing down here, all alone?" Brax asked huskily, whispering in Charlie's ear despite them being the only ones on the beach.

"I could ask the same of you?" Charlie asked and Brax's arms tightened around her.

"I'm on lunch, saw you here, couldn't resist," Brax before leaving a gentle kiss on Charlie's neck liking when she turned her head more to allow him better access.

"I ran into Heath, this morning," Charlie said softly, the news caused Brax to stop what he was doing.

"Oh, yeah, bet he had something constructive to talk about."

"I dunno, he was arguing with Bianca about something so he was angry before he even started talking to me. I just copped it I guess."

"You think he's hassling her again?"

"I don't know, Bianca and I haven't been close for a while, not sure she'd tell me if he was."

"So what'd he say?"

"Told me to stay away from you, that I was screwing up your life."

Brax pulled his arms from Charlie's waist and gently turned her around.

"I thought I was screwing up yours," Brax joked referring to Ruby.

Charlie sighed and looked at her toes, mostly hidden underneath wet sand.

"Charlie, I'm getting sick of being told what to do by my little brother and your daughter."

"Me too," Charlie whispered.

"Then let them run their mouths. They've had their chance to get over themselves and I don't think they will anytime soon and frankly I just don't care enough anymore to listen."

Charlie nodded.

"Come on, have lunch with me. Let me take your mind of things."

"By having something to eat, right?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." Brax grinned.

.

.

.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Brax asked Heath later than afternoon, he'd found him at home on the couch, Casey was nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing, what's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is you trying to get rid of Charlie. What did you say to her?"

"She would have already told you, you don't need to hear it again."

"Mate, what's going on with you at the moment?"

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it, she's just a chick."

"Nah mate, she's not just a chick, she's my chick! But you still didn't answer my question. What's up with you?"

Heath shook his head and refused to look at Brax who knew instantly that there was in fact something wrong with his brother.

"Bud, I'm not gonna know what's going on with you unless you open your damn mouth and tell me. I'm not a mind reader, Heath."

The two elder Braxton brothers stared each other down for a while before Heath came clean.

"Bianca's pregnant."

"Yeah, and?" Brax asked.

"It's mine," Heath stated and suddenly everything came clear.

The aggression and anger that surrounded his brother, how he couldn't stand seeing Brax or Charlie together and how he revelled in the fact that Casey and Ruby were not together.

If Heath was unhappy, Brax realised he wanted everyone else to be unhappy too.

.

.

.

"Hey" Charlie smiled as she pulled up a stool at the bar. Brax was about to finish the dinner rush and being midweek, there weren't too many people in the restaurant.

"Hey," Brax said with a nod of his head.

"Well you're not as happy as you were this afternoon, what's up?"

Brax ran a hand through his hair and looked at Charlie.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked suddenly filled with worry.

"Come out the back for a tic," Brax asked, his voice remained calm but Charlie could see his eyes pleading with her.

"What's going on?" Charlie repeated as Brax closed the office door behind her.

"You're not going to like this but I think we should steer clear of each other for a couple of days."

Charlie's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. "What?"

Brax gave Charlie a recount on his conversation with Heath that afternoon.

"I don't understand how that affects us?" Charlie asked.

"Look, Heath's volatile at the best of times but I just, all of this baby stuff with Bianca, and her and Liam wanting to keep him out of it. I just, I just don't want to push him over the edge."

"So that means we should cool it?"

"No that's not what I mean, he's my brother, Charlie. I just don't want him going and doing something stupid and blaming us for it."

"So, let me clarify, you're letting your younger brother dictate your," Charlie began to speak but Brax cut her off.

"It's no different to how Ruby was at the hospital with me."

Brax saw Charlie take a deep breath, she ignored his remark and she continued.

"You're letting your younger brother dictate your relationship or is it just your relationship with me?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It seems Heath's happy for you to be in a relationship just not with me. Isn't that what the party is about this weekend."

Brax sighed, he had hoped that the news hadn't spread throughout the Bay yet but obviously it had. So much for telling Charlie himself. Heath had wanted to have a party for weeks, the kind the River Boys used to have weekly once upon a time. After hearing about Heath's troubles, Brax felt guilty for putting it off for so long and finally okayed it for that weekend. Brax hoped it would cheer Heath up a bit.

"The party is Heath's idea but you shouldn't worry about it, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me Brax, especially when you're brother is that hell bent on us not being together and will use it to his advantage."

"Look everyone is having shit to deal with at the moment, Charlie, and we're the ones copping it from all angles. We're copping shit from Ruby and shit from Heath. It'll probably be someone else tomorrow."

"Yeah, we are, and what makes it worse is that you are not willing to do anything about it."

"Nah, that's not true and you know it."

"I'm telling you right now Brax, I don't know anything anymore. You made the choice to stay away from me in the hospital because of Ruby and now, you're making another choice for us to not see each other because of Heath. And you said I was the one who kept making up reasons for us to not be together."

Charlie didn't give Brax a chance to reply before she walked away not even bothering to slam the door behind her.

.

.

.

_**Can't wait for the next chapter **_

_**How was that?**_

_**Please, please leave a review and let me know what you think, I really appreciate it.**_

_**xoxox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi :)**_

_**It has been a little while since this story has been updated, (my apologies) but I was literally obsessed with another story and it was not possible for me to focus on anything else. **_

_**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and reminders that you were waiting for this story, I really appreciate it :)**_

_**Here is Chapter 7**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Look everyone is having shit to deal with at the moment, Charlie, and we're the ones copping it from all angles. We're copping shit from Ruby and shit from Heath. It'll probably be someone else tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, we are, and what makes it worse is that you are not willing to do anything about it."_

"_Nah, that's not true and you know it."_

"_I'm telling you right now Brax, I don't know anything anymore. You made the choice to stay away from me in the hospital because of Ruby and now, you're making another choice for us to not see each other because of Heath. And you said I was the one who kept making up reasons for us to not be together."_

_Charlie didn't give Brax a chance to reply before she walked away not even bothering to slam the door behind her._

.

.

.

"Did you hear Brax is having a party this weekend?" Ruby asked as she practically ran into the house.

"Yes," Charlie answered simply, not turning to look at her daughter.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Why? Should it? Does it bother you?" Charlie asked Ruby, not answering the question that was fired at her.

"Of course it bothers me," Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't see why?"

"Are you kidding me, Charlie?" Ruby asked stunned.

"Ruby, you really need to make your mind up about Brax and stick to it. He's either the bad guy and he should be throwing parties with his River Boy mates or he's the good guy and he shouldn't. Right now you're acting like you think he's the latter," Charlie snapped, shocking her daughter.

"Don't take this out on me, Charlie. This is just typical Brax. Another reason for you to stay away from him."

"Well as of this afternoon Ruby, you got your wish."

"What?" Ruby squealed. "What happened?" She asked before adding, "are you okay?"

"Ruby, thanks for your concern but you are the last person I want to talk to about this."

"Charlie?" Ruby said shocked.

"No Ruby, I'm serious, you just remember that Brax and I not being together was what you wanted, not what I wanted, so right now, I just want you to leave me alone."

"But Charlie.."

Charlie walked away without further comment leaving a somewhat distraught Ruby in the kitchen.

.

.

.

"Charlie isn't talking to me," Ruby announced walking into Angelo's catching Brax's attention immediately.

"Well that's funny, she's not talking to me either," Brax answered flatly.

"It's all your fault," Ruby demanded.

"Really? Is that how you see it?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Brax."

"So let me get this right, you tell me to stay away from Charlie, I do and you're mad at me for it."

"You broke up with her!"

Brax wasn't about to correct Ruby, technically he hadn't broken up with her they'd had a fight and she hadn't answered any of his calls since.

"Right, so how exactly, would you like me to stay away from Charlie but not break up with her?" Brax questioned Ruby.

"You turned my mother against me in the process."

Brax barked out a harsh laugh. "No Ruby, you did that all on your own."

"She's at home, upset and she won't even talk to me, I'm her daughter."

"Then act like her daughter and not her mother," Brax snapped at Ruby, hearing that Charlie was upset at home made him all the more angrier at the young woman.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop telling her what to do,"

"I can't help it when she's making a mistake,"

"What's her mistake?"

"You!"

"Then why are you here?"

"You have to make her talk to me," Ruby screeched.

"I feel like I'm having a conversation with a five year old. You're going around in circles. If _your _mum is mad at _you_, then it's something _you_ did and as crazy as it sounds it's up to_ you_ to fix it."

"Brax she's mad at me because of yo-"

"There's the door, Rubes," Brax pointed to the back of the restaurant and he turned his back on Ruby and continued to fill the fridge.

He waited until he heard Ruby's footsteps leave the bar and pulled out his phone.

.

.

.

Charlie hadn't answered her phone that day, or in the days that followed.

Saturday soon arrived.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have drinking and partying to do?" Ruby said as she and Charlie walked into Angelo's to get their dinner.

"Umm, I own this place and work here and I will be leaving to do both of those things in about an hour."

"Don't let us hold you up, order for Buckton," Charlie said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh, this is a nice little tag team you've got now, great," Brax said pointing to the two Buckton women. "You're pizza isn't ready yet so you," Brax pointed at Ruby, "can go sit over there and wait quietly and you're coming with me," Brax continued, he reached for Charlie's hand and pulled her into the office ignoring the protests from both Ruby and Charlie.

"Nice to see you two on the same side again," Brax taunted as soon as they were alone.

"Excuse you, we're not, I ordered a pizza and she joined me for a walk."

"So you're not talking to her?"

"It's not any of your business."

"You ignored all of my calls,"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out why," Charlie deadpanned.

"Clearly it does because I don't know what's going on," Brax told her.

Charlie remained silent.

"I'm sorry about the other day; everything I was trying to say came out wrong."

"Or it came out right and you're backtracking."

"Nah, that's not it. I love you."

"I love you too," Charlie replied without hesitation.

"I miss you as well," Brax said honestly.

"I miss you too."

"Order for Buckton," Charlie and Brax heard the call from the office.

"I have to go," Charlie said softly, talking with Brax had accomplished nothing.

"Charlie, you don't have to go not yet," Brax pleaded.

"Are you still having your party?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Brax answered knowing Charlie wouldn't be pleased with the answer.

"Then I have to go," Charlie said, pulling her hand from his and walking away.

.

.

.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlie asked later that night. She was about to go to bed when she heard rustling outside her window and a familiar head poked through her curtains.

"Climbing through your bedroom window. Don't chicks like romantic stuff like that?"

"You'd know."

Brax scoffed. "You are the only girl I'd do this for."

"How was the party?"

"I made an appearance but I had somewhere better to be," Brax said, the cheeky smile on his face easing Charlie slightly.

"Did you now?"

"Definitely," Brax nodded his eyes looked at her deeply and he took a step forward."

"It doesn't change anything," Charlie said, the words hurt despite them coming from her mouth. Her words did nothing to stop Brax from moving closer to her.

"No it probably doesn't, I don't know what the hell Ruby's problem is but with Heath, I just don't want to flaunt how happy we are in front of him. Does that make sense?"

"I guess."

Charlie laughed.

"I have an idea,"

"Did it hurt?"

"That's great Charlie, thanks. I know where to go when I need a self esteem boost."

"Keep going," she said, smiling slightly.

"Well, how about we just keep to ourselves for a little bit till they both sort themselves out."

"You mean, go back to seeing each other in secret?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but it might be the only way that things will be okay with you and me at the moment."

"How is that even going to work?"

"It worked once before,"

"Yes that's when everyone thought we hated each other?"

"Well you put on a pretty damn good show this afternoon, I think everyone is almost back to believing that."

"Heath and Ruby would be hard to convince."

"Nah, Heath isn't as smart as he looks," Brax joked. "You leave him to me. I reckon you keep on treating Ruby how you are and she'll start realising that she needs to mind her own damn business."

"What are you going to do about, Heath?" Charlie asked.

"I'm gonna give him exactly what he wants, Charlie."

"What a bachelor brother?" Charlie asked her eyes narrowing.

"Pretty much," Brax nodded and he tightened his grip on Charlie's hand anticipating she would try and pull it away.

She tried.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're forgetting and I'm sure Heath has too that before you came along, I had a lot of free time on my hands."

"No, that's exactly what I remember."

"Free time which was used considerably to tell Heath what to do," Brax told her.

"Your plan is to boss Heath around until he gets sick of you?"

"Yep, pretty much, he won't last long," Brax told her.

"This is ridiculous," Charlie told him.

"No, it's not. I want them off our backs," Brax said.

"So do I," Charlie agreed.

"But I want you too," Brax stepped closer. "So this might have to be the way to go for a while."

"You know I want you," Charlie agreed taking a step backward, toward her bed.

"So who's home?" Brax asked, he was tired of talking and it had been a long time since he and Charlie had been together.

"No one," Charlie answered with a shrug of her shoulders her wide eyes looked up at him innocently despite knowing exactly what Brax wanted.

"Well, then I think we should make the most of it don't you?"

.

.

.

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Some fun stuff is coming up, I think we need it ;)**_

_**Please review, I'm looking forward to getting this story back on track.**_

_**xoxox**_


End file.
